


but home is a feeling i buried in you

by notthebigspoon



Series: like a devil on the run [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Losers (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris, home alone and in a fit of sheer boredom, sends Jeremy an 'assemble!' text, Jeremy responds by calling him an idiot. He shows up forty five minutes later with a bucket of KFC and they crash out on the couch for shark week, rambling about everything and nothing and demolish all food unfortunate enough to cross their path.</p><p>Title taken from Breathe by Greenwheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but home is a feeling i buried in you

When Chris, home alone and in a fit of sheer boredom, sends Jeremy an 'assemble!' text, Jeremy responds by calling him an idiot. He shows up forty five minutes later with a bucket of KFC and they crash out on the couch for shark week, rambling about everything and nothing and demolishing all food unfortunate enough to cross their path.

They're almost to the bottom of a box of shortbread cookies when the front door opens. Chris cranes his head around and... yep. There's Oscar, shuffling in with his shoulders slumped and his head hanging down. He looks exhausted and no wonder. He'd left for a night shoot five o'clock the day before and... it's noon now. Guy must be exhausted.

“Hey baby. Good night?”

Oscar gives him a dirty look that's probably well deserved. It's a stupid question. Oscar hates Marcia for reasons that he refuses to disclose and being on a set with her overnight has probably rendered him prepared to punch babies. 

“Right, stupid question. This is Jeremy. Jeremy, my boyfriend Oscar.” Chris says, motioning between them and he can't help the proud smile. Somehow this is the first time his boyfriend has met anyone from the Magical Mystery Tour that is the Avengers cast. It's nice to finally get a chance to show off what he has.

“Nice to meet you. Please keep him out of my hair and relatively quiet for the next eight hours. Or if you want to just plain keep him, that is fine as well.” Oscar mumbles, shaking Jeremy's hand and kissing Chris when Chris pouts and gives him the puppy eyes. “Night.”

He doesn't say another word, just turns on his heels and trudges up the stairs. Chris watches the entire time, unable to help himself, and doesn't turn back to Jeremy until he can hear the distant noise of the bedroom door slamming shut.

“He always that charming?”

“Usually he makes me look like a flamingo on Ritalin. Between night shoots and hating his costar, he's been... interesting, the past couple weeks.”

“Total bitch?”

“He will murder me in my sleep if he hears it but yeah, pretty much.”

“If it makes you feel better, Clark's been just as bad. Just more sarcastic about it.” Jeremy yawns. Chris considers it for a second and promptly feels his jaw drop open and hit his chest.

“Clark... what? You did _not_.”

“All that Hawkeye and Coulson stuff Tom kept trolling me with, figured I'd give it a shot.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Let me put it this way...” Jeremy trails off, leaning in close with a grin scarier than the shark on the TV. “Rug burn. So much rug burn.”


End file.
